


[podfic] Bought and Paid For

by reena_jenkins



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Getting Together, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Podfic, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Well, there was this auction see?"
Relationships: Evan Lorne/Radek Zelenka, Ronon Dex/Rodney McKay
Kudos: 18





	[podfic] Bought and Paid For

[no podfic coverart for this one, but if you'd like to make some I would absolutely appreciate it!]

 **Warnings:** Miscommunication, Bad Matchmaking, Pining, Getting Together, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!

 **Length:** 00:33:08

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SGA\)%20_Bought%20And%20Paid%20For_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> The original text for this podfic is no longer available on the internet.


End file.
